


The Taming of Shin-Chan

by totalizzyness



Series: Twitter Project [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kagami tumbles into a relationship with his online celebrity crush, Takao decides it's his turn. He just hopes Midorima is ready for him.</p><p>(He's not)</p><p>[Part 1 of the series isn't required reading but it does set up this installment.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou You should come play in the bar I work in, it’d be great! And you’d get to meet MEEEE

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 I’m not a lounge pianist, I do not play in bars

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou it’s a really classy bar, I promise! The crowd would love you! (And me too)

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 I refuse to believe any bar that would hire you could be described as classy. I’ll pass.

* * *

Takao let out a wistful sigh, looking across at Kagami who, for once, was working on his report and not frowning at his phone. He mustered up some happiness and shuffled closer to his friend, stretching to rest his chin on Kagami’s shoulder.

“Can I help you, Takao?”

Takao grinned in response, trying to read Kagami’s awful penmanship. “Wondering how your project was going. Has he replied to you yet?” He felt Kagami stiffen, his pen falling from his fingers.

“Oh… You don’t follow Aomine on Twitter?”

“No. Why would I?”

“Right. Well… Yeah. Things are fine.”

Takao narrowed his eyes, forcing his top half over Kagami’s side of the desk. “You’ll tell me right now.”

“Tell you what?! Nothing happened!”

“You’d only say that if something happened. Tell me. Or I’ll ask Kuroko.”

Just as he’d unlocked his phone, Kagami swiped it out of his hands, holding it away from Takao, an almost terrified look on his face. Takao grinned.

“Don’t ask Kuroko, he’ll lie. Or at least make it seem worse than it was.”

“So?”

Kagami let out a long breath, passing Takao his phone back before pulling out his own. “I went to his game the other day, on my birthday. And… it turns out he has been reading my tweets. And laughing at them. He dedicated his last slam dunk of the game to me-”

“That is so cute!”

“Shut up. But yeah, he messaged me, asking if I wanted to meet him-”

Takao’s grin widened as he noisily shuffled his chair as close as he could get it to Kagami. “Go on!”

“Right, so… I said yeah, and we met. He brought burgers, we chatted, we played a game with the ball he’d stolen from the match, he… uh, walked me home…”

“Stop stalling! What happened?! Did you put out?”

“No! Well… Yeah, alright, he kissed me.”

“Oh my God!”

Kagami nodded, his cheeks flushing as he recounted his weekend. “It was really good, too. He’s really nice. But we haven’t had the chance to talk much since, he’s been busy with practice.”

“That sucks.”

“We’re meeting up on Sunday. Going to the movies, I think.”

Takao chuckled, elbowing Kagami gently. “Old school, like it… I can’t believe it, though! He went from nothing to full-on making out with you? I’ve been wooing Shin-chan for weeks!”

“I don’t think Aomine is much like Midorima… Maybe your approach is wrong.”

“I don’t think so, Kagami. I know how to woo my boo.”

Kagami frowned. “Do your what?”

Takao waved a hand dismissively, shuffling back over to his own place.

* * *

**@Hawkeye_10  
** @MidorimaShintarou so how long until you write a piece of music for me? :3

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 I already have, it’s called “leave me alone”

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou hmm… I’d’ve at least thought you’d call it “stop calling me shin-chan”

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 That’s a separate piece; I’m composing you an entire opera in the hopes you’ll actually listen

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou SHIN-CHAN! Does that mean you’ve written words, too? Can I get a teaser?

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 Do you really not have anything better to do? I’m running out of sanity seeing your tweets all the time.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou Aw, Shin-chan, it doesn’t even rhyme! :(

* * *

Kuroko tossed a beer each to Kagami and Takao before sitting himself down in his armchair. Both he and Takao were very interested to hear how Kagami’s last date with Aomine had gone, but their friend was reluctant to share any details; they hoped filling him with alcohol would loosen his tongue.

“Come on, Kagami, tell us how you did it. I’m almost desperate to get Shin-chan to say something actually nice to me.”

Kagami smirked, opening the tab of his beer. “Well, firstly, Midorima is an actual adult.”

“And Aomine isn’t?”

“Not really. The more we go out the more he shows me what a big kid he really is.”

“Example?”

Kagami shook his head, taking a quick sip of his drink. “No, I know what you’re doing. I’m too sober to tell you about what happened.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes, musing to himself for a few moments. “Fine. Tell Takao-kun how he can get Midorima-kun to fall in love with him, then.”

“I don’t know! Aomine isn’t Midorima! Aomine likes the same stuff as me, and has the same sense of humour. Midorima… I don’t know? Stop teasing him, maybe? It probably embarrasses him.”

Takao hummed thoughtfully, pulling out his phone to look over his recently sent tweets. “But… if he didn’t like my teasing so much, why doesn’t he just block me? He doesn’t have to reply!”

“I think Midorima-kun is a masochist,” Kuroko replied. “I bet he’s never been in a relationship before, and he doesn’t know how to respond. Probably really unpopular in school, and he really likes your attention. I say you should tweet him more.”

“That’s awful advice! Be nice to him!” Kagami argued. Takao pouted, torn between both choices. After thinking for a while, a small grin spread across his face.

“I’ll take your advice, Kagami, if you tell us about your date.”

“Ugh, screw you guys. Just take Kuroko’s advice for all I care, but don’t come crying to me when he finally blocks you.”

Kuroko pouted, resting his chin on the arm of his chair. “Please, Kagami-kun, we’re just really happy for you.”

“Yeah, well, our last date didn’t end well.”

“Why? Did you open your mouth?”

“Shut up!”

Takao chuckled, patting Kagami’s arm sympathetically. “Come on, Kagami, it can’t have been that bad.”

“His roommate walked in on us.”

“Nice!”

“No, not nice. I mean, it was nice before that, but apparently she had no idea Aomine was even dating someone, let alone that person being a guy. She also had no idea she’d be walking in on us… _grinding_ on the sofa.”

Takao let out a laugh, almost spilling his beer. “So wait, you haven’t gotten to fourth base yet?!”

Kagami frowned. “I don’t understand baseball metaphors.”

“He means you and Aomine-kun haven’t had sex yet,” Kuroko clarified.

“Oh… no. I mean, not for lack of trying, I guess. We were supposed to go out, but he told me his roommate had a date so we could hang at his instead.”

“Aomine-kun is smooth.”

Kagami shot a quick glare at Kuroko before continuing. “I cooked him dinner, we played a few games, watched a film and made out… a lot. Like, _a lot_.”

“And then?”

“And then just before we could even take our shirts off, Momoi came home and screamed at the sight of me sat on Aomine’s lap, and I went and hid in the bathroom… Turns out she hadn’t gone on a date, she’d gone to dinner with some colleagues for a business meeting or something. Apparently Aomine just tunes her out a lot. I didn’t talk to her, I waited until she’d stopped shouting at Aomine and gone to her room before going home.”

“Did Aomine walk you home?”

Kagami nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “He apologised for our night ending so crappily, and promised to make it up to me.”

Takao giggled, leaning across to rest his head on Kagami’s shoulder. “I think Kagami’s in love.”

Kagami spluttered, shaking Takao off him. “W-what are you even talking about?! I just--it’s not like that.”

“Yet.”

The blush was evident on Kagami’s face. He didn’t respond to his friend’s teasing, instead he ducked his head and slowly sipped at his beer.

* * *

**@MidorimaShintarou**  
Cancers are ranked first today. Lucky item: Person of blood type O

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou THAT’S ME! Message me your address, I’ll be right there. You’ll be super lucky today! ;)

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 I’d rather take my chances, thank you.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou What about the day your lucky item is ‘Kazunari Takao’ ?

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 I’d have to be in last place, just for you to even be my item. That day, I’ll stay in bed.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou with me? ;)

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 no.

* * *

The last day of their project was a sad day for Takao. He knew it wasn’t the end of his and Midorima’s relationship, only a restraining order would put an end to that, but as he read through his paper he couldn’t help but feel somewhat somber as he looked through the records of his tweets back and forth with the pianist. Deep down he knew Midorima was just a tsundere and didn’t know how to interact with people, but some of his tweets could really come off as cruel. He had some nice things to say on occasion, but he usually seemed to be telling Takao to leave him alone and stop pestering him, sometimes calling the student an idiot.

Having a crisis of confidence, Takao shuffled over to Kagami, tugging on his sleeve. “Hey, Kagami.”

“Hm?”

“Do you think Shin-chan actually hates me?”

“Hah?”

“Shin-chan… I was reading my paper and looking back he doesn’t really seem to like me… he’s always telling me to shut up and leave him alone and… I don’t know. Maybe I am a pain.”

Kagami frowned, clasping a large hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Dude, if he hated you he would have blocked you by now. He seems the type to be block-happy, too. I thought you said he was a tsundere, so surely he’s just a bit socially inept?”

“I know, but-”

“Takao, I’ll be blunt with you: You’re a fucking pain in the ass, all time. You tease people, you make jokes, you pester people… in all seriousness, you’re fucking annoying. But I don’t know a single person who doesn’t like you. People _like_ being annoyed by you, because you don’t make the joke _about_ them so they’re being laughed at, you joke _with_ them. And even though it’s harder to judge these things over the internet, I’m sure Midorima gets that. I think Kuroko’s right, and Midorima’s is a masochist, and he fucking loves you teasing him and pestering him, and he knows the only way to get you to continue is to be big tsundere about it and tell you to leave him alone.”

Takao hummed pensively, glancing back to his paper.

“I bet you any amount of money that you’re the first person to actually show an interest in Midorima as a person, not because of his abilities. That you’re the first person to try and befriend him because you like _him_ , the big dork who’s super into horoscopes and is no way near as remotely cool as he likes to pretend he is… Aomine was telling me about this stuff, like… he reached out to me because I didn’t treat him like a celebrity, I just tweeted him menial crap I’d tweet to any one of my friends. He said it’s really easy to spot the fakers, the people who just want to be around him because of his accomplishments. Midorima is probably the same. I bet people gush to him about his piano playing and shit, and you don’t. You talk to him like a person.”

Takao nodded, running a hand through his hair. “That makes sense… So you don’t think Shin-chan hates me?”

“Just ask him, dude. If you’re serious about it, and show him you’re actually worried he’ll probably be honest with you. If you joke he’ll just tell you to fuck off.”

Takao smiled. “Shin-chan would never tell me to fuck off… he _would_ tell me to go die, but he doesn’t swear.”

“He calls you an _annoying bastard_ all the time.”

* * *

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou Hey Shin-chan.. can I ask you something? ...Do I annoy you?

 **@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 yes.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou No I mean do I actually annoy you, for real? Do you hate me? It seems you do sometimes.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou And I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t mean to upset you? If I do I’m sorry, I just like you

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou I always tease my friends, it’s what I do… and I suppose I consider you a friend? Even if you don’t.

 **@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou Anyway, if I do annoy you I’ll stop.. I don’t know what I’d do if you hated me. I might die.

* * *

Midorima knew _something_ would ruin his day. He was ranked 11th, of course something would go wrong somewhere. He had his lucky item on him all day and everything had gone well until the evening. His journey to Osaka had gone well, there was nothing wrong with his hotel room, he hadn’t choked on his meal, everything seemed to be fine. Until he got a worrying tweet from Takao, followed almost immediately by his phone flashing the ‘low battery’ warning. The tweets kept coming in as Midorima tore through his suitcase to find his phone charger, letting out an angry snarl when he realised it was still plugged into the wall at home.

His first thought was to ask the hotel staff if they had a spare charger he could borrow for the night. He didn’t dare to check his phone, knowing that when it was at anything less than 10% it was partial to switching off randomly, regardless of the amount of battery left. Unfortunately, and predictably, the lady at the front desk was most unhelpful, explaining how everyone seemed to have forgotten their chargers, and all the spares were currently in use.

It also seemed that that evening, for no reason other than to annoy Midorima, every shop in Osaka had closed early, thwarting his chances of just buying another charger. And so Midorima was doomed to know Takao was having a crisis and desperately needed reassurance. He lay down on his bed, dropping his glasses onto the sheets next to him as he worried. What he’d gleaned from Takao’s tweets was that he was taking Midorima’s protests to heart. He knew he had to change that. Somehow. There was no way he could just be a different person and welcome all of Takao’s teasing and pestering, but he needed to let Takao know that his presence was certainly welcome.

The next morning a member of staff knocked on Midorima’s door, holding up a phone charger. Midorima snatched it, offering a quick thank you before hurrying back into the room, plugging in his phone. He felt a definite pang in his chest as he read through Takao’s tweets; his friend, probably his only friend was hurting. Midorima thought it was probably too late to respond now. A tweet wouldn’t be enough, he needed to do more.


	2. Chapter 2

The week following Takao’s tweets to Midorima had been the worst. Takao hadn’t told Kuroko or Kagami; he didn’t want their pity or their told-you-so attitudes he knew he’d get. Instead he pretended everything was fine and went about his business. His days felt considerably empty when he wasn’t talking to Midorima, he hadn’t realised how much time he spent tweeting the pianist, how much time he spent just thinking about him, creating scenarios where they meet and fell in love and end up having their first time having sex ruined by a bee flying particularly close to them (Takao had found Kagami’s story of his and Aomine’s first time so hilarious he actually fell off his chair).

Instead, Takao tried his hardest to think about other things; his studies, his job, the fact that Kagami’s love life was equal parts hilarious and envious. But it was difficult. He constantly caught himself pulling out his phone to message Midorima, to send him a picture of something that made him laugh. It was like he was going through a tough breakup despite having not been in a relationship in the first place.

Kuroko and Kagami had tried their best to keep him occupied, noticing something had been bothering their friend, but they had their own lives, which meant Takao had at least four hours to kill by himself until they were out of class. Takao usually spent his Thursday mornings in a café just off-campus, harassing the staff until something was thrown at him, usually by Miyaji-san.

Takao strolled into the café, grinning at the baristas as he walked towards the counter. “Good morning, gentlemen!”

Miyaji grunted, leaning against the counter. “Yo, your drink’s already been paid for, someone’s waiting for you.”

“What?”

“Some prissy uptight guy with green hair, he’s waiting for you upstairs.”

“Shin-chan?!”

“I don’t know, he didn’t leave a name, just a bad after-taste.”

Takao chuckled, looking up at the ceiling, as if he could see through. “That sounds like Shin-chan.”

“You have weird friends. Go away now, Kimura will bring your drink up.”

Takao grinned, thanking them before dashing over to the staircase, almost falling up the steps in his excitement. At this time of day the café was usually quiet, with most of the patrons sitting downstairs or outside if the weather permitted. As luck would have it, the upstairs seating was empty, apart from one person. Takao was sure his heart stopped when he saw Midorima sat by the window, looking out over the people, taking in the scenery, a half-drank cup of green tea in front of him. He could feel himself welling up, his throat constricting as he realised what was happening. Midorima had come to see him. Midorima didn’t hate him after all.

Midorima noticed another person had come up the stairs and looked over, startling when he saw it was Takao. He almost spilt his drink in his haste to stand up, diffusing any tension Takao had built up. Takao chuckled, walking over.

“Shin-chan?”

Midorima’s lip quirked in the barest hint of a smile as he reached out hesitantly for Takao’s hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Takao could feel tears again at Midorima’s words. He stared blankly at Midorima’s hand before crying out “Shin-chan!” and throwing his arms around his neck. Midorima balked at the sudden contact, his hands raised as he tried to figure out what to do with them. Before he could either hug back or push him away, Takao pulled away, looking up at Midorima with red-rimmed eyes.

“You don’t hate me?”

Midorima scoffed, resting a hand on Takao’s shoulder. “Of course I don’t.”

“Oh my God, Shin-chan, I was so worried!”

“My phone ran out of battery and I didn’t have a charger. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to reassure your doubts.”

“No, this is much better than a silly old tweet!”

Midorima nodded awkwardly, looking between the table and Takao. “Um, shall we sit? I believe your drink is here.”

Takao spun around to see Kimura carrying a tray with his drink on. Kimura smirked at the pair, settling the cup down on the table.

“No homo stuff up here, Takao. We’ll have you banned.”

“Kimura-san!”

“Warning you! I’ll make you clean it up.”

Midorima spluttered, his eyes wide and cheeks red. “We-we’re not-- I wouldn't-- We-- I don’t-”

Kimura laughed, patting Midorima’s shoulder heftily. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding… But I’m also not, I mean it.”

“Kimura-san, stop! You’re ruining my date!”

Kimura laughed, slapping Takao’s back as he left. Takao smiled awkwardly at Midorima, rubbing the back of his neck as he slipped down into his chair.

“Sorry about that, Shin-chan, this is probably the only opportunity they’ve had to tease me about anything.”

“Well uh… This isn’t a d-date.”

“You say that now, Shin-chan. I’ll win you over.”

Midorima had nothing to say in response; he closed his mouth and sat himself down, hesitantly reaching for his tea. He found it incredibly hard to come up with scathing responses to Takao’s comments when Takao was sat opposite, looking cheerful and beautiful. Having gotten over his shock and emotional moment, Takao sat happily, smiling at the object of his affections. Maybe this could turn out like Kagami and Aomine, without the intrusive roommates and bees.

“You look well, Shin-chan.”

Midorima nodded, resting his hands in his lap. “Of course, I need to keep in optimum condition at all times.”

Takao blurted out a chuckle, covering his eyes. “Oh wow, you actually talk like that!”

“Excuse me?”

“I just thought your tweeting was really stiff and formal because you were uncomfortable with the whole thing, but you’re actually this stiff and formal!”

“I speak properly!”

Takao smiled, resting fully in his chair, looking at Takao with a dopey look of love in his eyes. “Of course. Wow, Shin-chan… I can’t believe you’re here.”

Midorima cleared his throat, picking at his trousers. “Well, I thought it would be better to deliver this message in person. Telling you via Twitter that I don’t find you truly irritating, and that I… that I actually _enjoy_ your presence… your messages… I didn’t think it’d suffice… so… I knew you came here on Thursdays and it’s not actually too far from where I live… I thought… Well, I’m here to… to tell you that-”

“Shin-chan’s really inarticulate when he’s nervous.”

“It’s not my job to be good with words, I’m not a poet.”

“You’d have me fooled.”

“Is this your attempt at flirting?”

Takao laughed, leaning forward on the table. “Attempt? This is 100-percent guaranteed to work flirting!”

“It’s not working.”

“You say that, but you’re blushing, which means I’m affecting you.”

“You’re embarrassing me!”

“You wouldn’t be embarrassed if you didn’t like me.”

Midorima scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as he looked out of the window, refusing to respond to Takao’s jeering. Takao grinned, resting his head on the table, staring at Midorima as he pouted.

It took a while but the two eventually managed to talk about regular topics, such as Takao’s studies and Midorima’s compositions. Takao enjoyed talking to Midorima unfiltered and in more than 140 characters at a time. After being able to sit so close to Midorima, taking in all his facial expressions and little quirks that didn’t come up over Twitter made Takao realise there was no way he’d be okay with this being a one-time thing. Now knowing Midorima lived close by, Takao _had_ to meet up with him again and again; they’d have so many opportunities to hang out, perhaps Midorima would even invite him over to his apartment.

Midorima cleared his throat, pulling Takao from his silent musing. He smiled over at the pianist, resting his chin on his fist as he leant on the table.

“I was wondering, Takao… I have a concert this Sunday, in Tokyo… if you’re not busy, perhaps-”

“I’d love to see you play!”

Midorima smiled, trying to hide the action by adjusting his glasses. “Good. I’ll reserve a seat for you. Uh, would you be bringing anyone?”

“No! I want to enjoy Shin-chan for myself.”

“Okay, very well. I’ll have everything sorted for Sunday.”

Takao grinned, reaching a hand across the table. “And after the concert, you could treat me to a personal, one-on-one concert?”

Midorima’s cheeks flushed pink. “I-I don’t know about that. I mean, uh, it would-- I’d-- I don’t-- I-I mean, perhaps?”

Takao chuckled, tipping his head to the side as he took in just how adorable Midorima was when he was flushed. “You’re so cute, Shin-chan.”

“I am not!”

“I can’t wait for Sunday. Should I dress up?”

Midorima nodded. “Smart dress is usual for these kind of things.”

“Right. I think I own a tie.”

“Well uh… I believe we should be going? We’ve been here for at least two hours.”

“Sure, sure. You’ve got to get practising so you can impress me on Sunday!”

Midorima smiled as he stood up, pulling on his jacket. “You’re a fool.”

* * *

**@Hawkeye_10  
** Got me a hot date on Sunday! ;)

**@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 No you don’t.

* * *

“I’m so nervous, Kuroko!”

Kuroko smiled from his seat on the sofa, not bothering to look up from his book. Kagami snorted, lifting his head from where it was dangling over the arm of the armchair.

“You’ve met him before!”

“Yeah but this time he’s going to serenade me with his beautiful music and I have the biggest hunch we’re going to make sweet, sweet love on his huge, four-poster bed with sheets with a higher threadcount than I can even comprehend! And in the morning I’ll slip out of bed and put on his shirt which reaches just past my butt and I’ll make him pancakes for breakfast, but before I can finish them he comes up behind me in just his boxers and puts his arms around my waist and he gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek and he tells me he loves me.”

Kagami laughed, letting his head flop back. “Dude, you’ve had way too long to think about this!”

“I have.”

“I think Midorima’s head would explode if you so much as attempted to hold his hand.”

“No! We’ll have beautiful sex and it won’t be ruined by bees!”

“Shut up about the bee!”

Kuroko looked up from his book, his lips twisted into an amused smirk. “It’s your own fault for telling us about the bee, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami huffed, ignoring his friends in favour of his phone. Takao turned back to Kuroko, holding his arms out at his side.

“Do I look alright? This concert’s going to be full of posh nerds who do this all the time!”

“You look fine, Takao-kun. It’s not like Midorima-kun will reject you just because you’re not wearing a tuxedo. Besides, one day soon you’ll be a posh nerd who goes to piano concerts all the time.”

“Oh my God you’re right! I should probably invest in a decent suit!”

“If Midorima cares he’ll take you shopping for one,” Kagami interjected, still playing on his phone. Kuroko nodded.

“I agree.”

Takao smiled, looking down at his outfit before looking back at his friends. “You really think Shin-chan likes me?”

Kagami groaned, sitting upright. “Dude, he was so worried you thought he hated you he surprised you at your regular coffee shop, _bought you_ your drink, didn’t outright refuse your shitty flirting and told you in no uncertain terms that he actually _likes you_ , romantic or otherwise, then he invited you to his lame-o concert where you’ll have to act civilised for like, two hours, and you’re still unsure if he likes you or not?!”

“Oh I’m sorry, we can’t all get boyfriends who out of nowhere ask them out and then make-out with them after having known them for three hours!”

“And share their first orgasm via intercourse with a bee,” Kuroko added. Kagami groaned, turning to face away from his friends, muttering under his breath about stupid friends and _fucking bees_. Takao grinned, moving over to the mirror hung up by the hallway, running his fingers through his hair as he gave his reflection a once over.

“Right, I think I’m ready.”

“You’re ready, Takao-kun. Go get him!”

Takao gave his friends a thumbs up, chuckling at the half-hearted thumbs up Kagami gave over his shoulder.

“Go for it, Takao. Take that nerd’s virginity.”

* * *

Takao felt himself shaking as the steward showed him to his seat, right in front of the stage where he’d have the perfect view of Midorima. He noticed some of his fellow audience members giving him dirty looks, presumably because of his clothes. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, however; this evening had nothing to do with them. He wondered how jealous people would be if they knew. He eagerly rubbed his clammy hands on his trousers, staring up at the stage, at the large, black grand piano dead centre. In ten minutes Midorima would be sat there, gracing everyone with his presence and skill.

Takao knew he’d love every minute of it; classical music wasn’t his particular favourite if he was honest, but for Midorima he’d make an exception. Soon, ten minutes had passed by in no time and the lights dimmed, a bright spotlight illuminating the piano. Takao joined the crowd as they applauded. He couldn’t restrain his grin when Midorima stepped onto the stage, giving a little wave in the hopes of catching the pianist’s attention.

Midorima’s eyes zoned onto Takao immediately; he felt a lump form in his throat as he took in how excited Takao looked, and how good he looked in his hastily thrown-together suit. He stepped up to the microphone, giving a bow before thanking the audience for coming to his concert. He kept his opening speech short as usual and took his seat at his piano.

* * *

Takao was mesmerised by the sight of Midorima playing. His fingers were graceful and quick, never missing a note; his eyes focused, locked onto the sheet music in front of him. In Takao’s honest opinion, Midorima was beautiful. He was beautiful at the best of times, but on stage, in his element, he was breathtaking. Takao knew he was a little bit in love with the pianist, falling farther with every note.

The concert felt like it had taken both hours, and not time at all, but Takao felt himself shaking again when Midorima took his final bow, his eyes connecting with Takao’s for a moment. However, now he had no idea what he was supposed to do; did he try and go backstage? Or just wait and hope Midorima would send someone to fetch him? He’d been so excited he’d forgotten to properly organise how the two of them were to meet after the concert. He awkwardly shuffled out of the venue, pulling his phone from his pocket.

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintarou now what?

**@MidorimaShintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 Wait across the road, I’ll be there shortly.

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@MidorimaShintaoru Okie dokie! Great concert by the way!  <3

**@Midorima Shintarou**  
@Hawkeye_10 Thank you.

Takao nervously bounced on his heels as he waited across the road from the concert hall, wishing desperately he’d bought a thicker coat. Twenty minutes later, Midorima strode across the road to meet him, popping his collar to protect his face against the bitter winds.

“Shin-chan!”

Midorima quirked a smile. “Good evening, Takao.”

“You were amazing! I felt like I was hypnotised!”

“Thank you. I-I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I really did! Anyway, what are we doing now?”

Midorima awkwardly cleared his throat, fiddling with his glasses. “Well-uh… would you like to return to my home?”

“I’d love to! Let’s go!”

Midorima let out a choked sound when Takao grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. “Bakao! What if someone sees?! Let go!”

Takao laughed easily, letting Midorima wrench his hand away. “Oh-ho, so your issue isn’t holding my hand, it’s someone seeing us! I understand!”

“Idiot! Don’t read into things like that!”

“I don’t need to, Shin-chan. Come on, take me home!”

Midorima paused, wondering if he’d come to regret allowing Takao to get so close, before deciding to ponder it later. He gently tugged the arm of Takao’s jacket, jerking his head as a sign for him to follow as he started down the road. Takao kept his mouth shut as he walked beside Midorima, knowing the pianist was most likely in a somewhat fragile state of mind, and he didn’t want to scare him off before he got to see the inside of his home. Instead, he wondered what kind of place Midorima lived in. A single-man apartment? A studio apartment? His family home? Midorima never posted pictures of his home, and Takao only knew for sure he had a grand piano, so his home had to fit it comfortably somehow. He knew that if a home represented its owner, then Midorima’s home would be classy and impeccably decorated. He predicted multiple bookshelves overflowing with books and manuscripts and sheet music, and a comfortable, sturdy sofa where Midorima would sit and read for hours.

Before he knew it, Takao was being tugged towards the entrance of a very grand apartment building. He grinned at Midorima’s glowing cheeks and his attempt to hide them behind his collar. He reached forward, holding onto Midorima’s sleeve, letting the pianist lead him across the lobby and into the elevator.

“This is such a classy building, Shin-chan!”

Midorima nodded curtly, carefully easing down his coat collar. “Yes. My parents organised the apartment for me as a reward for finishing my university studies and not letting my piano get in the way.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to see. I bet it’s as sophisticated as Shin-chan!”

The elevator couldn’t ding soon enough, the doors drawing open. Takao could feel his nerves thrumming beneath his skin as every step took him closer to Midorima’s apartment, nervous for what would occur inside. He could feel his heart hammering when Midorima stopped at a door, pulling his keys from his pocket. Everything was suddenly real, like he’d been dreaming up every moment leading up to where he was now.

Midorima pushed his door open, holding out his arm. “After you.”

Takao smiled up at Midorima, muttering out a quick “sorry for intruding” as he looked around at his host’s hallway, taking in all the decorations and furniture. He slowly toed off his shoes, lining them up with Midorima’s before stepping up into the hallway, turning to watch Midorima.

“Your home is nice so far! I like the frog.”

“That’s Kerosuke, he was my lucky item the day I was signed to my label.”

Takao smiled, awkwardly pulling his arms out of his jacket sleeves. “Cute.”

Midorima nodded, hanging up his coat, taking Takao’s jacket to hang up too. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to adjust his glasses on his face before leading Takao further into his home. Takao tried his best to restrain his gasps as he looked around; Midorima’s apartment was huge and open, sophisticated, just as he’d assumed. There was a pair of L-shaped sofas encasing a coffee table, littered with books and magazines, and an electric fireplace built into the wall to keep the room toasty. Right in the middle of the room was Midorima’s piano, the black wood polished to perfection. Takao was most surprised by the amount of clutter, however. He’d expected Midorima to be tidy, and everything to have it’s place, which for the most part it did, but under the piano was piles of sheet music, and tomes were stacked upon each other in front of the bookshelves, which were already packed with books.

“Shin-chan’s surprisingly messy!”

Midorima blushed, adjusting his glasses again in an attempt to hide his cheeks. “Yes, well, I’ve accumulated more books and music than I have space for. I’m going to get another bookshelf but I haven’t had the time to sort it out I’m afraid. I apologise.”

“No, Shin-chan! Don’t be embarrassed, I like that you’re so passionate.”

“Uh… would you like a drink? I don’t have much choice, but-”

“Anything you’re having, thank you.”

Midorima nodded, striding over to his kitchen, Takao dancing behind him, twirling to look around at everything, noting every lucky item, every award, every photo-frame, everything that made this apartment Midorima’s.

“Your home is amazing, Shin-chan, mine’s crap. There’s barely enough space to swing a cat.”

“I’m sure your home is fine,” Midorima replied, walking back over to his guest with two glasses of water. “Not every apartment has to be just as needlessly big and ostentatious as mine.”

“Shin-chan’s just being nice… Are you going to play me a little something?”

Midorima looked over to the piano, taking a moment to think to himself before jerking his head in affirmation. “I could… Actually, I have something I’ve been working on. Um… if you’d like me to play-”

“Play for me, Shin-chan.”

Midorima carefully placed his glass on the side table next to his piano and sat on the stool, filtering through multiple pages of manuscript before plucking three out of the stack and propping them up on the stand. Takao shuffled over to stand behind Midorima, hesitantly placing a hand on the pianist’s shoulder. He bit his lip to stop any outburst that’d occur when he saw the title of Midorima’s composition: “For K.”

Midorima dove straight into playing, his fingers gliding over the keys elegantly. Takao was mesmerised, unable to take his eyes off the way Midorima played. It was a thousand times better than the concert. It was personal. No one had heard this piece before; Midorima hadn’t even finished writing it, and Takao felt completely blessed to be in the position he was in. He gently squeezed Midorima’s shoulder, leaning closer to get a better view. Midorima continued playing, ignoring the fact he could feel Takao pressed against his back, the unwavering stare he knew the boy had as he watched him play. He desperately wanted to make the piece sound beautiful; it needed to reflect its muse, and he wanted its muse to love it. He held his breath when he ran out of music, his hands hovering over the keys as he waited on Takao’s reaction.

“Shin-chan… that was perfect.”

Midorima smiled, turning to look up at Takao. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it! Did you… did you write it for me?”

“Uh…”

Takao grinned at Midorima’s blush, deciding to throw caution to the wind as he cupped the pianist’s cheeks, stroking over the burning skin with his thumbs before leaning in, capturing Midorima’s lips with his own, making sure to be ready to back up any moment. The kiss lingered, Takao enjoying the contact and Midorima unsure of how to react. Takao eventually pulled away, gazing straight into Midorima’s eyes as he continued stroking his cheekbones.

“I really, _really_ like you.”

Midorima nodded gently, blinking several times as he took in Takao’s confession. “Uh… I wrote that piece for you… Because…”

“You like me?”

“I-I suppose.”

‘ _I suppose_ ’ was good enough for Takao as he leant forward again, pressing their lips together in a much messier kiss. Midorima hesitantly lifted his hand to press against Takao’s back, holding their bodies together; Takao grinned into the kiss, carding his fingers through Midorima’s hair. Midorima persevered, thinking back to the kisses he’d seen in films and on tv, trying to remember what they did. He wasn’t quite ready to grab Takao’s ass yet and he wasn’t brave enough to deal with the repercussions of involving his tongue. Instead, he decided to let Takao be in control; he seemed to know what he was doing.

“Mm, Shin-chan’s really good at kissing.”

Midorima shook his head, circling his fingers around Takao’s waist. “Impossible, that was my first--my… my first kiss.”

Takao’s eyes widened as he took a step back. “No way! But you’re so--... Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I just swooped in and took your first kiss and I didn’t even ask! Forgive me, Shin-chan!”

“Okay. B-but only if you keep on-”

“I’ll kiss you forever!”

Midorima fought back a smirk when Takao ducked back in, his lips connecting with Midorima’s. Almost instantly he sucked Midorima’s bottom lip between his own, nibbling gently on the skin until the pianist moaned, letting go when he felt Midorima squeeze his middle. Whilst Midorima’s lips were still open, Takao gingerly flicked his tongue out, coaxing Midorima to do the same. He could feel how nervous Midorima was and tried his best to calm him down. He pulled away from the kiss to rest their foreheads together, looking into Midorima’s eyes as they breathed.

“Takao…”

Takao smiled, fingering the tips of Midorima’s hair, stroking the back of his neck gently. “You’re so beautiful, Shin-chan. Your eyes, and your lips… your face, your hands. God. You’re perfect.”

“Takao-”

“Kazu.”

“Kazunari.”

Takao grinned, standing up properly, taking Midorima’s hands in his own before tugging him up, leading him over to the sofa. Midorima could feel his heart thumping in his chest as Takao pushed him down on the sofa and straddled his lap, slinging his arms up around his neck.

“K-Kazu, I’m not sure-”

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan. The moment you want me to stop you tell me to stop, okay? I just want to make you feel good.”

Midorima nodded jerkily, lifting his chin to make it easier for Takao to press their lips together. He slipped his arms up around Takao’s waist, holding his body close, trying his best to ignore the insistent swell of arousal inside him. Takao muttered something under his breath before he began pressing kisses down Midorima’s neck, sucking and nibbling softly, doing his best to pull as many gasps and moans from him as possible. Midorima had no idea what to do with his hands; every time he placed them on Takao somehow it caused the smaller boy to move, to increase the fervour of his ministrations, and so opted to rest them along the back of the sofa, surrendering himself to anything Takao wanted to do.

Takao smirked against Midorima’s neck, slowly trailing his fingers down the pianist’s front before he decided to start plucking the buttons free from their holes, skating his fingers over the newly bared flesh, restraining his giggles as Midorima’s moans got lewder and less inhibited. “Shin-chan likes it when I touch him?”

Midorima nodded, letting his head drop back against the sofa, biting his lip when Takao’s lips began trailing over his chest. Everywhere Takao touched he felt static, his skin tingling and burning. He wanted to push Takao away and hold him closer at the same time. His muscles jumped at every touch, his abdominals twitching as Takao’s fingers skated downwards towards the top of his trousers, a finger hooking just under the hem, wriggling playfully.

“Is this okay?”

Midorima couldn’t speak, afraid he’d choke on his tongue if he did; instead he nodded his assent. Still kissing his neck and chest, Takao slowly began unbuckling Midorima’s belt, giving him any opportunity to back out. But he never did, and eventually Takao was tugging Midorima’s trousers down just enough to reveal his boxer-clad erection. Midorima screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Takao’s reaction to him.

“Uwa, Shin-chan’s so big!”

“Sh-shut up!”

Takao grinned to himself, pressing several reassuring kisses along Midorima’s collarbone before gently tracing his fingers over the outline of his dick, enjoying the sound of Midorima’s breath hitching as he pressed harder. He continued stroking, offering no real kind of relief until Midorima’s hand shot out, grabbing Takao’s wrist and pressed his palm against his erection, grunting something Takao couldn’t quite make out.

“Okay, okay, sorry… you ready?”

“Just get on with it.”

“Shin-chan! That’s not sexy!”

“Please.”

Takao nodded, biting his lip as he slowly began easing Midorima’s boxers down, running his thumb along the pronounced vein on the underside of his dick. Midorima groaned, lifting his hand to take his glasses off, settling them on the cushions beside them. Takao smiled, curling his fingers around the erection, tugging gently until he pulled another groan from the pianist. He began pumping eagerly, leaning forward to suck and kiss Midorima’s chest, making sure to leave at least one purple mark, just above his nipple. He jerkily tried to undo his own trousers, fishing out his erection before reaching for Midorima’s hand, curling his fingers around the heated flesh.

“Me too, Shin-chan.”

“Kazu.”

Takao let out a moan when Midorima gave an experimental jerk, his fingers tightening as he gathered up some bravery to reciprocate. The pair started grinding together, Takao leaning closer so they could make out sloppily, panting and grunting into each others’ mouths.

“‘M close, Shin-chan.”

Midorima nodded, squeezing Takao’s erection as he continued pumping. “M-me too.”

“Sh-Shintarou!”

Midorima groaned loudly, his head falling back as he felt his stomach twist in knots.  He came just several pumps of Takao’s wrist later, spilling up his bared chest and over his and Takao’s hands. Takao moaned at the sight, thrusting up into Midorima’s fist until he came too, his semen mixing with Midorima’s. They panted heavily, shivering as adrenaline continued coursing through their bodies.

“Oh fuck… Shin-chan.”

Midorima lifted his head, grazing his nose against Takao’s, letting their lips brush together. Takao smiled, kissing back more insistently, carding his clean fingers through Midorima’s hair.

“We should clean up,” Midorima said once they’d pulled away, looking down at their chests. His cheeks flushed as the realisation of what he’d done dawned on him.

“May as well take a shower,” Takao replied, also looking down at the mess. He curiously dipped his finger into Midorima’s naval, pulling out the semen that had pooled in there. Midorima slapped Takao’s hand.

“Don’t play with it!”

Takao chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Midorima’s cheek before shuffling off his lap, looking around for anything to quickly wipe it off with. He spotted a tissue box on a bookcase, quickly grabbed a wad and moved back to clean up Midorima.

“Thank you… Um, so, shower?”

Takao grinned, taking Midorima’s hands and pulled him to his feet. “Lead the way.”

The pair quickly showered with no messing about and got changed, Midorima lending Takao some clothes to wear for the rest of the evening. They ordered in some take-out sushi and settled on the sofa whilst they waited for it to arrive. Takao eagerly snuggled up against Midorima’s side, playing with his hand whilst Midorima stared resolutely at the wall opposite. Knowing not to push Midorima to say or do anything, Takao decided to entertain himself with his phone, flipping through Twitter to see what people were up to. He almost jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand.

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@Hawkeye_10 housemate says you’re yet to come home? Eyyyy? ;)

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@Bakagami_Tiger how dare you sir!

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@Hawkeye_10 soo… out of ten?

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@Bakagami_Tiger 100000000!!! I’m in love!!

“What are you doing?” Midorima asked, peering down at Takao’s phone.

“Just chatting to my friend. You ready to talk?”

Midorima spluttered, adjusting his glasses. “About what?”

Takao shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe… what we are to each other?”

“Um…?”

“Look, Shin-chan, do you want to be my boyfriend?!”

Midorima blushed, his hands suddenly clamming up. “Uh-well… I don’t-- I’ve never-- I… That is to say, uh…”

Takao smiled, moving about so he was kneeling next to Midorima, holding his cheeks between his hands to force him to look him in the eyes. “Shin-chan, I know this is all weird for you, but I’ve meant everything I’ve said. I really like you, and I think you’re talented and beautiful and I really want to be with you, and tell you every day how much I love you.”

“Takao!”

“So, can I?”

“I suppose I... I wouldn’t be too opposed to that.”

Takao grinned, quickly removing Midorima’s glasses before mashing their lips together, humming into the kiss when Midorima curled his arms around his waist. They happily swapped kisses, holding each other close until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Takao groaned, falling to the side so Midorima could get up and answer the door. He grabbed his phone again, sending Kagami another message.

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@Bakagami_Tiger i bet my boyfriend could beat up your boyfriend!

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@Hawkeye_10 nice try. my boyfriend’s not a massive nerd with a stick up his ass!

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@Bakagami_Tiger there’s no stick, I checked! ;)

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@Hawkeye_10 measurements? One inch? One and a half?

**@Hawkeye_10**  
@Bakagami_Tiger I’ll tell you tomorrow, I’m going to become intimately acquainted with it tonight. And not a bee in sight!

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@Hawkeye_10 fuck off

**@PhantomKuroko**  
@Bakagami_Tiger @Hawkeye_10 lolol!


	3. Omake: The Bee Incident

Kuroko and Takao stared eagerly at Kagami, waiting for him to finish his cringe-attack that had come about when asked about the recent updates to his sex life. They knew whatever their friend would say was going to be golden. Kagami finally rubbed a hand over his face and cleared his throat, looking up at his friends.

"Okay, let me prefix this by telling you: Aomine is deathly afraid of bees."

Takao grinned. "This is going to be the best story ever!"

Kagami groaned, looking at his feet as he started his story. “Right, so, I’ll leave out the details but… everything was great. Momoi was out, I was ready, Aomine was ready, his bed was made, so… we started-”

“Top or bottom?” Takao interrupted.

“Uh… bottom.”

Kuroko nodded, looking at Takao. “Told you.”

Takao rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. “I’ll pay you later. Go on, Kagami.”

“I fucking hate you guys.”

“Story! Go!”

“So yeah, we were doing… it. And it was weird at first, then it was alright, then it was good, and we both got into it… _really_ got into it and then suddenly I noticed a bee in the window.”

“Holy shit!”

“Aomine hadn’t noticed it and I just kind of hoped it’d… y’know, stay there? Or even leave! And yeah, we continued having sex, as you do, and I realised I’d lost track of the bee, like, it could be anywhere!”

“This is the best story I’ve ever heard.”

Kuroko smirked, elbowing Takao to stop talking.

“But the sex got really good. Proper passionate, mind-blowing… you get the idea, and then literally out of nowhere, there’s the bee, hovering near my shoulder and Aomine fucking screams! But at the same time he also… thrusts in? So he does that, and before the bee got there I was right on the edge, and him freaking out hit something in me, y’know? So… I came, he kept shouting and tried to get away and he fell off the bed, dick still hard funnily enough and the bee’s just flying around, minding its own business… So instead of enjoying the afterglow that should come with your first sexual experience with a new partner, I had to hurry up and clean myself so I wouldn’t make a mess whilst I herded this bee back to the window and outside. Meanwhile Aomine’s lying on the floor in a tangle of bedsheets, panting like he’s just played the game of his life and there’s no way he’s getting another erection for at least three days… so… that happened.”

Kagami looked up when he realised his friends were suspiciously silent, but realised it was only because they weren’t breathing. He was sure Takao was turning blue as he flailed, his mouth open in an attempt to get some oxygen in his lungs but he was laughing too hard, whilst Kuroko had appeared to have collapsed, the only sign of life was his shoulder shaking. Kagami sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Guys?”

Takao gasped loudly, finally inhaling air, slapping his knee. “Holy shit, Kagami, that was a fucking rollercoaster! For real, best story I’ve ever heard! Ever! How are you and Aomine even allowed in the same room?!”

Kagami grumbled, looking at his hands. “I don’t know why this stuff keeps happening.”

“I don’t ever want it to stop! I mean, I’m sad you’re not having great orgasms together, but dear God… Your sex life is honestly the funniest thing in the world.”

Kuroko finally looked up, his cheeks stained with tears from laughing so much. “I’m so sorry, Kagami-kun. I don’t mean to laugh at your pain but… I’m speechless.”

“Yeah, yeah, at least I’m getting sex.”

“Barely!”

Kagami rolled his eyes, deciding to leave his friends to their cackling and shuffled through to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, daydreaming to himself until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He smirked, knowing exactly what the message would be.

 

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
Pro tip: Don’t have sex with the bedroom window open.

**@AomineDaiki**  
@Bakagami_Tiger pro tip: shut the fuck up

**@Bakagami_Tiger**  
@AomineDaiki no need to bee rude ;)

**@AomineDaiki**   
@Bakagami_Tiger I hate you.


End file.
